


Literary [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Blindfolds, Books, Comfort Reading, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: It had not been the most important thing that the Archivist had stolen from him, his ability to read, but it had perhaps been the cruelest.Martin reads to Jon.[A recording of a fic by ZaliaChimera]
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Literary [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Literary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132648) by [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera). 



> The book Martin reads from is 'The Eyre Affair' by Jasper Fforde.
> 
> For obvious reasons, this fic really called to my little podficcer heart <3

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/literary.mp3) | **Size:** 4.0MB | **Duration:** 5:47min

  
---|---


End file.
